Magical Tardis
by short crazy liz
Summary: Desperate to find his Rose the Doctor crashes the TARDIS into another dimension. The magical skeptic might have to change his mind on his belief of reality. Right after the second season when 10 loses Rose. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Fanfic so please be nice to me. Got the idea from a tumblr post and still trying to work on where its going to go, so reviews will probably help me a lot. I currently don't have internet so first few chapters are going to posted pretty slowly. **

**Starts right after the Doctor leaves Rose on the beach the first time alone... and on the Harry Potter hand a year or two after the final war and no one is married yet, yes Ron is a prat :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, me just a poor girl sharing her imagination.**

**Since its my first time posting, I have no idea how to use this system so have me patience and if I misspell something so sorry.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

Flip that switch.

Turn that knob.

One, two three pumps,

run around, pull that lever.

"Come on, come on!"

Turn the dial

Press some buttons

Hit that... that... there!

Type, type, type

pull, push, twist, press and turn!

"COME ON!"

He hit the control a lot harder than he meant to a jolt went through the whole room.

"Oh-oh..." he looked around to see if that was all, almost a sigh was out of his mouth when another jolt tossed him across the room. "oh no, no, no , no, _no!"_

He ran quickly to the control panel and tried to fix the mess he made, turning dials pulling levers, not knowing it was too late and now he was spinning out of control. A fire suddenly erupted over one side and his eyes widened, taking off his jacket he tried to put it out.

Another jolt tossed him to a column and he was knocked out, a familiar whoosh whoosh whoosh went through the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was bored, really really _really _bored.

Since they defeated the Dark Lord and the world wasn't in danger of a crazy lunatic everything went back to normal. People who were in hiding were able to go back to Hogwarts and finish school, and everything was normal. There were a few death eaters out there that just wouldn't give up, but apart from that the MoM was fine under Kingsley, Harry was automatically accepted into aurory squad along with Ron.

Hermione decided she wanted to become a medi-witch, since she had seen all the damage, she wanted a way to make sure there were no one in pain as long as she could help. It would also be rather handy with the way the boys always got themselves in trouble.

Hermione smiled at the memory of how she excelled at her medi-witch exams, it was relatively easy with all she already knew when they were in hiding, and hunting horcruxes. She still took it very seriously and studied for six months straight. Typical Hermione.

In all actuality, she liked working at St. Mugos, but she was getting bored. She missed being eleven and that all the new things to learn about the magical world, how there were hundreds of shelves of new information for her morbid curiosity to munch on.

After so many years in the verge of danger with Riddle on their heels, life seemed dull without so much danger.

At the age of 22 Hermione Granger was a very, very bored witch.

Sighing Hermione pulled on her jacket before heading out to the ever busy London streets, heading for her flat a few blocks away. She used to live with Harry and Ron, but it got awkward and messy when Ron cheated on her with Lavander, the prick. It took a while to get over his stupid stunt and get back into the friendship the trio used to have. In all actuality Hermione was kinda glad of breaking up with Ron, he was too possessive and wanted Hermione to be the next Molly Weasley and stay home to make lots of babies and cook him his food. Something Hermione was in no way going to conform to.

Since then she lived in a little flat near St. Muggos, which she walked to and fro every day.

It was a routine now and her route crossed the public library so she could check out a few when in need of new material.

It was cold night, she pulled on her jacket to close it a little more, unlike many of the wizarding folks, she preferred muggle clothing. Really there wasn't anything more annoying than not having pockets where to carry stuff. It gained her some raised eyebrows at work but no-one dared question the golden girl of Gryffindor, friend of Harry Potter.

A turn left and now into the creepiest alley of London. She could of course gone another way but it would take a whole lot more time. As her life stood she hoped someone would try and mugg her, that way at least she would have something to do and think about.

She keep walking down the alley and squinted in the dark trying to see if there was at least a homeless she could be bother with...

As she passed halfway down the stretch she heard some trashcans move, she turned and pointed her wand that was not in sight a second ago to two pair of yellow eyes.

"Ugh, really a cat?" Hermione said exasperated.

BOOM!

Hermione almost fell forward when something crashed behind her, turning around she saw something extremely peculiar...

A blue police box on fire...

"What in the world?" Hermione was sure the police box had just crashed, maybe a portkey gone wrong or something because the thing was not there before and since it was on fire it must be malfunctioning. _Wait if it's a portkey... where are the passangers?_

Suddenly, a white faced Hermione rushed to open the doors and saw that said portkey must have an enlarging charm inside because it was huge!

Trying to blink away the smoke she saw a slim person lying on the floor, she rushed over casting an _Aguamenti_ to the fire she saw as she passed. She reached what appeared to be a man and turned him over, _unconcious, wizard in mid thirties, irregular heartbeat, checking vitals._ She recited in her head as she waved her wand over the man._ What in the world? _Her eyebrows rose at the colors and symbols that appeared in front of her.

"N-not human," she whispered almost squealed.

She looked once more at the person laying before her, _but he looks like one... odd. _ A crack reminded her that the room was on fire and decided that the man/alien/what-ever-it-was, was fine for now and went to put out the fire on what appear to be a machine of some sort.

A few _aguamenti_s latter she saw the room to be full of smoke, but fire free. _What if there were others? _ She thought out of the sudden. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello!"

She turned around in a full circle and saw nobody, just then a low humming from the machine thing came along, "Hello?" Hermione repeated and the machined hummed again.

She came closer to the machine and pointed its wand at it, remembering the accident of Riddles diary in Ginny's hands _'don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain,' _if this thing was sentinent she would keep an eye on it. "Can you hear me?"

The machine hummed again and a light turned on, flashing over the body of the man/alien/thing.

"You want me to help him?"

Another hum more steady, when Hermione coughed and bated her hand against the smoke suddenly an air vacuum started and cleared the air.

_Well it seems ok till now. _"Thank you," she told the machine as she passed it by.

She knelt in front of the man/alien/_oh-for-goodness-sake-what-ever!_ and since she knew nothing of his anatomy started with the most basic nursing one-o-one physical examination. She removed his tie and opened up his shirt, _well he isn't he a looker. _Her head raised at such alien though -no pun intended-, _right it's late for you Hermione. What do we have here? It seems like a bi-cardiac system, regular... MY regular set of lungs, normal respiratory system, and what appears to be a regular digestive system. Breathing somewhat shallow, _she opened one of his eyes with a hand and lighted her wand with the other, _pupils dilated and unresponsive, seems to be a head trauma, possibly a concussion._

"Did he hit his head?" Hermione asked the machine, feeling slightly goofy at doing so.

The machine hummed and then growled and even seemed to whine, _what an odd machine._

"Well... I'll take that as a yes since he has a bump on his head and seems to have a concussion." To this there was another whining sound. "I say that those dark circles around his eyes won't help his condition either. Is there a place I can lay him down?" Swishing and flicking her wand she levitated the man and turned to see a hallway she hadn't noticed before. _Oh look I'm back at Hogwarts with the vanishing and manifesting doors/hallways._

She walked the narrow hallway and a door opened for her, she brought the man/alien/_stop it,_ in and set him in a four poster bed in the middle of a very messy room. Sighing she flicked her wand again and started sorting through the mess, she had a slight problem with OCD that used to drive Ronald mad.

A couple of wand waves latter she put a glass of water on the bed table next to the man and left the room closing the door behind her. Hermione returned to the control room, "hey did you crash or something?"

The machine growled and the lights turned red.

"Hey! I certainly wasn't the one who set you on fire and I'm pretty sure that guy over there wasn't either," she said pointing over her shoulder towards the hallway.

The lights turned white again and the machine gave a low whine.

"Geez... Well, he seems fine, but I wouldn't know for sure, heck I don't even know what he is." She looked around, "you don't have any books so I can make sure or something?"

After two minutes of silence Hermione was about to give up when another hallway appeared and Hermione strained to hear a very low whine.

She went slowly and cautiously, she didn't have that man floating in front of her as a guarantee, and she saw a door opening. As she reached it she stood still at the door frame.

"Oh my God..." was all she could utter in shock. A library bigger than she had ever seen before stood in front of her, her right hand twitched, and a smile went across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I WISH IT WERE MINE**

Chapter 2

_What in the world?_ He fought hard to resist the moan trying to escape his lips. _Geesh not even the Daleks could give me such a head-ache..._ he almost laugh at his own joke even if his head throbbed, but heard a sound in the corner of the room and froze. _Who the heck is in my room?_ Straining his ears he sound something like small minute scratches, like a rodents but they seem precise and continuous. A pause, and sound of paper shifting, giving into temptation he rose his head and looked to said corner.

An extremely bushy haired girl was seated at what appeared to be a new desk in his room, writing on parchment with a quill.

He had not made a sound yet the girl, correction woman, looked up and saw him.

"You're awake," she sounded calm.

At his confused face she stood and came closer.

"My name is Doctor Granger and you are safe in your room. Can you tell me your name?" After a long pause where he just stared at her she frowned, "can you understand me? Do you know who you are?"

"Doctor," he said in a croak, his throat was dry as the Sahara!

"Yes Doctor Granger, but here," she handed him a cup of water.

After two gulps of water he tried again, "No, my name is Doctor."

"Oh," she said with a blush, "my apologies, so -er-, Doctor, could you tell me what happened?"

That's what I am trying to figure out. "How did you get into the TARDIS?"

"The what- oh the machine? Is that what you call it, the TARDIS? Oh, well, that would make it useful rather than calling it just machine right. And here I thought it was just a portkey of some sort combined with an enlarged living arrangement, and well not that I mind that it has a name, or that it makes it important. The point being that you seemed to have suffered an accident in your mode of transportation but I deemed it necessary that you illustrate the series of events to see if there was anything I missed." She said in what seemed to be 10 seconds.

_Holly bananas she talked fast, oh wait she asked me something_. "-Er- What?"

"What happened to you?" she asked again slower this time and a red tint on her ears. She tended to get carried away and talk fast at times like these.

"I crashed the TARDIS..." he said calmly holding his head. "OH NO I CRASHED THE TARDIS!"

Before Hermione could do anything he bolted out of bed and ran out of the room to the control room, she could just follow. "The machine is fine I extinguished the fire when I first came in!" She called after him.

After running five times around the controls checking everything did he slump in the chair nearby. "Where am I anyways?" The Doctor asked.

"Well in London, was this not the destination you had planned?" Hermione asked her brows knitting.

"Destination?"

"Well you did just appear in front of me in this police box I would assume that you were traveling here and something went askew?"

_She said I just appeared out of nowhere and she is calm about it?_ "What year is this?" _That could explain it maybe I'm in future London, when they invent the teleport system, except that wouldn't explain why she was writing in quill and why she is dressed in those clothes._

Now she frowned, "2005. What year were you expecting," she said half joking.

"Why were you writing with a quill?"

"I... I was just taking some notes on a book from your library to make sure you were alright," another blush rising to her cheeks.

A low hum and a whine sounded and the Doctor frowned at the TARDIS and looked back at the woman, her eyes had widen and she was biting on her lower lip, "wha-"

"Where are you from?"

"Excuse me?"

"What galaxy? Maybe from another universe entirely, not that it would matter, I'm babbling again." Her mouth closed with an audible snap. After a deep breath she tried again, "Where are you from?"

"What do you mean? You think I'm an alien?" He needed to buy time and fish for information, who was this girl?

"I know so," she said with a proud smile.

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

She raised a hand and pointed at him, "bi-cardiac system," she announced with a smirk.

He scrunched up his face, "really that's all you got?"

Hermione wouldn't give in and her smirk grew, "it's all I need, Time Lord."

"WHAT? How did you know that? Who are you?" For once the Doctor almost losing his ever present calm.

"Calm down, it will do you no good getting agitated like that," Hermione backtracked. Just because she was excited to talk to an alien did not mean she could poke and prod to her like. "How about we sit down, and talk, hmm?"

He made a great fuss about it but finally sat down almost like a petulant child that didn't like not being able to do what it pleased and instead had to follow orders. Well, Hermione had had plenty of that before, she just smiled.

"What would you like to know?"

"Who are you?"

"I said, Doctor Hermione Granger," she almost laughed at his eye roll and waving of hands. "I am 22 years old, live in London, only child from a pair of Dentist, and a Doctor at a nearby Hospital. I have a cat and live alone. I have a weakness for books and-"

"Are you going to tell me your full bio?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I like to answer fully to questions," she blushed and remembered potions class, then a sadness filled her eyes at her poor professor.

"How do you know about me? About the Time Lords?" The Doctors worlds snapped her back to reality.

"That's what I was doing back in your room, I was reading a book of 'Time Lord and their anatomy' by The Historian. Is that how your people are called? Just a single word that defines your title?" She asked curiously.

"-Eh- no, it's a title you choose when you grow to and when you pass, -ah- test..." He looked at her curiously, from what he remembered that was a rather advanced text, "what else do you know, and where did you get that book?"

"Well the book I got it from your library and-"

"My library?" How did she find my library? oh... "The TARDIS." He turned around and glared at the machine, almost as if he had an accusatory glance that screamed betrayal. The machine did the whining noise again, Hermione understood now the machines hesitancy to give the information.

She stood up and stood in between them, "Hey it's not her fault, don't be so mean!"_ Great from trying to save elves to defending machines feelings._

The machine hummed very softly and the Doctors eyes widened a smile twitching at the edge of his lips. "Well, she likes you."

Hermione turned and smiled at the machine as it hummed again, "She was just concerned that she hit you on the head when you crashed and worried that you didn't immediately regenerate and fixed yourself. That's why she let me see your books, but wouldn't let me pull out books that weren't of your basic anatomy." She stuck her tongue out at the machine, which retaliated with a odd grumbling sound almost like a laugh.

"So why didn't I?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't I regenerate?"

"OH! Well... I haven't figured that out yet," She said with a pout and her eyebrows furrowed.

_Hmm she doesn't like not knowing things._ "So, what do you know?"

"Well, Time Lords from Gallifrey, where ever that is, they are pretty alike humans, same digestive, endocrine, vascular, nervous and etc. system, you have two hearts, you have a regeneration system that is way more powerful that can restore a body from the brink of death. It does although have to change appearance if the damage to the body is too great. Great stamina, tolerant to many poisons, and can practically live forever." She paused to ponder, "Is that why you are called Time Lords because you can just sit back or travel from planet to planet until the end of time?"

It took a minute to understand how this girl knew so much and how she was so calm about it, like she saw aliens every other day. "Well, not exactly-"

"Hmmm, maybe now I can borrow other books," she looked in the direction of the library, thinking of some cultural background research would be good.

As if sensing her thoughts The Doctor stood and clapped his hands, "London you said, I love London. London is always nice, I could use a cuppa too!" Pulling on his jacket and grabbing Hermione's elbow he turned to the door. "Let go to London!"

He pulled her out the door ignoring her "heys," "buts," and "wait." He inhaled loudly and walked down the alley as if he knew exactly where he was.

Sighing Hermione went as expected running after The Doctor, "There is a coffee shop just around the corner," she said when she finally caught up.

"Hmm? Coffee? Who wants coffee? Nah that's boring, let's go somewhere better, somewhere exciting!" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Woah there adventure guy," Hermione said laughing, "until your regeneration comes back you should be careful or you might die this time. For reals."

A pout formed on the Gallifreyian's mouth and Hermione fought not to laugh, lips twitching anyways.

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"To the adventure of course!" He said walking off into the street, Hermione throwing up her hands and following after.

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh

Hermione had to fight the crowd, _why am I even running after him? Here I am running after a guy again probably gonna get into trouble like always..._ A smile bloomed on her lips.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Hermione asked finally catching up with him.

"Ah, here we are _The Times_!" he said grabbing a paper and reading the headline.

"Really?" She asked looking at the man in front of him, "Adventures on the papers?"

"Well, you see here you can see what problems there are in the world in a single sheet of paper," he said scanning the page. "Ah-ha!" The Doctor said pointing at a tiny column on the newspaper.

"Seriously? 'Two muggles kidnapped by the dead?'" Hermione laughed, "that belongs to the Quibbler."

"Muggles? Quibbler?" The Doctor stared at her, head tilted to the side. _Muggles, fictional term for a non magical folk, 'Who are you?' 'I said, Doctor Hermione Granger,' Hermione, the know-it-all golden girl of the trio, best friend of_ "Harry Potter."

"Oh, here we are back to Harry again," she muttered. _Why is it always about him and me just cast aside as the intelligent best friend?_

The Doctor now looked, really looked at the woman in front of him, "but of course, the morbid curiosity, great intelligence to read my books, the need to write with quill, and the bushy hair," he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, "HOW?"

"Let go off me," she said calmly and the Doctor felt something under his chin, glancing down was what he could assume be her wand, "now I don't really know who you are or what your intentions are but no one grabs at me like that. Nod your head slowly if you understood."

The Doctor just tensed and nodded, _wow, your an idiot. From her position and looks I would say that the final battle is over. She seems past twenty and trying to grab her as I did would probably seem like an attack the way she has lived... so let go now._ With a blush he let his hands relax and tried to give her a little space, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, sorry." He cleared his throat trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

Hermione lowered her wand, still looking at the Time Lord a little weary.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere less crowded," he said turning around to start walking, his mind screaming one word over and over_, how?_

This time Hermione kept a few feet in between.

Once they reached an alley he turned and tried to take out his sonic from his coat, but Hermione's wand made a reappearance. "Easy, it's just my screwdriver," pulling it out slowly.

"That does not look like a screwdriver," Hermione's wand was vibrating when at proximity of the foreign device.

"Well," dragging out the word, "it's because it's a sonic one."

"And, what exactly do you plan to do with it?"

"Relax, I just want to take a reading of your vitals." _How? How? How? How can this be Hermione Granger? Magic doesn't even exist!_

The blue light danced on Hermione's panes as the Doctor scanned up and down, then scrunching up his face tried to read the nonsense it was spewing. "Well?"

Replacing the sonic in his pocket he looked at the woman_, witch_, in front of him, "Inconclusive." Slowly he raised his hands to the level of her head, "may I...?" Doctor said placing his hands on her head and bringing her close _maybe if I can read her mind..._

Eyebrows knit Hermione let him draw her near and as their foreheads touched she felt a probe in her mind. _Well if that's not rude._

_Blank mind, not even emotions, that's odd let me see if I go-_

_'This is a private mind, please exit before you regret it'_ materialized in front of his eyes.

"What?" Doctor asked stepping back once more.

"Surely you have heard of occlumency right?" Hermione said with a smirk crossing her arms.

He wanted to face palm, _Of course... maybe I need to re-read the books._

"Now since you were so rude as to try to invade my mind let's see about you," she raised her wand, "legilimence."

_-magic doesn't exist!-_

_-I'm the Doctor!-_

_-Are you my mummy?-_

_-Fantastic, absolutely fantastic!-_

_- exterminate! exterminate! exter-_

_-Allonsy!-_

_-Cyberman, run!-_

_-last chance to say it-_

_-Rose Tyler...-_

"Stop," he pleaded, falling to his knees.

Hermione was down in an instant, "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't meant to..."

He was grabbing his head "stop..."

"Hold on, I'll get us some help.." and with a pop they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO SO SO SORRY! I know I took forever to post a new chapter and that is horrible, I have so many things running about that I seriously could not sit down to write anything before something else popped up. I will try to post more frequently but really I can't promise anything. **

**Disclaimer: I own not the characters, I own only my ideas... and some are not even mine... but i give credit I swear.**

Chapter 3

In a dark hallway the two figures re-appeared, "Harry! Ron!" Hermione called.

"Sup Hermione," Harry said poking his head out of the library, "woah! Who is that?"

"A friend, now help me get him to the couch," Hermione said now carrying an almost unconscious alien, "RONALD GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"Blimey Hermione, no need to shout," came a very disheveled Ronald down the stairs, "who the bloody hell is that?"

"Just help Ron," said Harry before another fight came along.

"He is a friend and he is hurt," said Hermione giving the Doctor to the boys.

They awkwardly dragged the man into the living room.

"And why didn't you take him to St. Muggos?" Ron said between pulls. _Well at least this wasn't a homeless like last time, that one stank like garbage._

"Because he isn't magical and I practiced magic on him and now I do not know what is wrong with him and I really, really need to fix him before anything wrong happens and he dies ok?"

"Wow, you did magic on a muggle?" Ron said now with a smirk after he and Harry put the Doctor down.

Hermione instantly checked his vitals once more, and turned to look at the boys.

"Not exactly..." she said playing with her hands.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Harry asked pushing up his glasses.

"Look I really can't say right now, let me go grab a medical book and be back before you notice ok? Just don't let him die."

Before they could argue she pop-ed away.

Both guys stood there looking at the man sprawled on their sofa.

"Guess I'll better make tea," said Harry walking to the kitchen.

"Or coffee mate," called the red head after his friend, eyeing the man sprawled on the sofa.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

"Hermione what happened to you," Harry said as he caught sight of her.

Her hair was a mess, well more than usual, and her blouse was un-tucked from one side. Overall she looked like she had been tossed around a room, repeadetly.

"Oh nothing just an over protective machine with emotional problems," at their confused faces she just shook her head. "How is he?"

"He hasn't moved," Harry said a frown in his face, "who is this guy anyways?"

"Uh... really I just found him tonight, in a room full of fire with a concussion..."

"And you decided to practice magic on him?"

"Eh no, that was after I raided his library and we went for a walk," she said with a blush, already checking his vitals once more.

"Wow... Been bored have ya?" Asked Ron.

Hermione just sent him THAT look of when he was being insufferable.

She flipped through one of the books not finding anything that would explain the sudden collapse of the Gallifreyan. Next one was of neurology..._ maybe it had to do with his nervous system on overdrive._"Oh!" she said after five minutes of silent reading.

"So what wrong with him?" Harry asked snapping Ron into attention when he was nodding off.

"Well, it says here that a scan trough the mind can be extremely painful to a Gal- er- person after a head trauma. It was why they stopped using this method to investigate how accidents happened, because they often created too much of a painful situation to be of any use." She said biting onto her bottom lip.

"So, what to do now?"

"Just let him rest it out," Hermione concluded. She searched around and saw the cup of coffee that Harry left out for her.

When she sat perched almost on top her new project Harry smiled.

She continued to do this, she would bring home all sorts of people. The sick homeless people that did not have money to pay for hospitals, the desperate families that were refused by St. Muggos, even strays from time to time. One time she brought an aggressive man that was rather violent, turned out he had a memory deficiency and had been lost because he couldn't remember where he lived. She cried when we returned him to his family, she always did, she was a mother of all, worrying about their wellbeing even if they were a complete stranger. The only reason why Harry let her, was because she wasn't a Molly Weasley that would insist them to stay until they were fat, she was conscious that they all had to leave sooner rather than later. And honestly he prefer she brought them here than taking them to her apartment where she wouldn't have their help.

"So," he said at last, "Do we have a background?"

"Yes," Hermione replied casting one last look at the Doctor and going to sit near the boys, _this is going to be an awkward conversation._

"Blimey Hermione, cheer up , that bloke doesn't look as bad as some you have brought before," Ron tried to help.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should tell you guys what I know about this man." Hermione said biting on her lip and looking down to her cup.

Harry looked at her hard for a second, "You can't tell us? Why Hermione? you tell us everything..."

"I know Harry, you don't know how much I want to tell you, really." Hermione said playing with her cup. "But I can't because I don't know if he would want it so. And all the stress is really getting to me, because what if I hurt him, and caused an irreparable damage? What if I hurt him in a way that cannot be fixed? Because without his regeneration system it could really be a problem without a solution. And since he can't be who he used to be because I took that away from him, and I would officially killed the last of his species. Oh no! That would be horrible, we got to help him Harry!" She was officially hysterical by this point most of her coffee was not even in her cup. She had closed her eyes somewhere in the middle of her babbling and felt her shoulders shaking with emotion. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Harry who took he cup away, or that the arms around hers were Ron's.

"Hermione look at me," Harry whispered in front of her, she opened her watery eyes to him. "Take a breath, and tell me what you know... maybe we can help."

"You'll think I'm crazy," at his raised eyebrow she remembered, _Harry doesn't exactly have normal in his life...ever..._

"You said something of species," Harry probed, and saw her nod once, "is it Remus type of species, or Vincent, or what type of species?"

"He is not a werewolf or vampire... he is- he has - he has two hearts. _Two hearts!_ Oh Merlin, Time Lords and two hearts!" Hermione started to become hysterical again and tears streamed down her face as she started sobbing. "I mean Time Lord! I've never even heard of such nonsense before today and it wasn't supposed to actually continue! I mean-Time Lord? What kind of species is that? Fiction! I never even heard of such a thing before! Maybe this was a prank? Oh, what am I even saying, _of course this isn't a prank!_ But Time Lord... alien... He's a Time Lord... Time Lord...alien." Hermione started to change her hysteria into a slow mantra of ramblings to herself as she buried her face into her hands.

Harry rubbed her shoulders to help soothe her.

"Okay, Hermione, what exactly is a 'Time Lord?'" he asked in a slow voice.

Hermione gasped. "For Merlin's sake! Here I am telling you exactly what I said I wouldn't!" Tears swelled in her eyes and she sobbed. "I'm becoming Hagrid!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other not knowing what to do. Ron then very suddenly reached for Hermione's bag and pulled out a rather large book. He raised his eyebrows.

Harry gave Ron a quizzical look and Ron held up the book to explain.

"_Time Lords: An Anatomical View,"_ Harry read aloud. Ron handed Harry the book and Harry quickly read through a few paragraphs from different chapters.

"I don't understand much," Harry said, "But it seems like a Time Lord is literally what you would think." He looked up to Ron who had taken over in comforting Hermione. "They live their whole lives unbound by normal laws of Time. Like, they can go forwards, or backwards in time and it not matter."

Ron laughed. "Really? That's a bit deep, Harry. I mean, it's not like we have to either. We have Time Turners too."

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to read more to understand, "I don't think that's what it means. I think-" he stopped short.

_Regeneration: A Dying Time Lord's Second Chance_

Harry stopped skimming and began to read aloud. "_When a Time Lord faces imminent death due to extreme physical harm, his body will begin the process of 'regeneration.' This process reconstructs the Time Lord's body as if it were going through a form of rebirth. A Time Lord remains the same person essentially -as all his memories are still intact- however, the person the Time Lord once was can change as a physical body has a great deal affect on a person. Their tastes, preferences, and even desires can change. It is because of this that most Time Lords do not want to regenerate for fear of changing who they are."_

Hermione just sobbed. "But I don't know _WHY _ he hasn't started his regeneration!" She wiped her nose on her sleeve and her cheeks were streaked from hot tears. "It should be a biological back-up!"

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do.

Ron looked at the Time Lord on the sofa and his face fell. "Maybe he used his regenerations? Are they like a punch card or something? As if you only have so many times you can regenerate?"

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "Oh, I hope not! He has so much he can bring to the world! But, more than that, _I _should be able to heal him at least. Otherwise, what's the point in my being a medi-witch?" Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Other than being a giant waste of time that is."

Ron sympathized with Hermione and let Hermione vent over the loss of such a great historical asset but Harry couldn't let something go.

_a giant waste of time_

_so many times you can regenerate_

_Lords of Time_

Harry felt like he has to do something. But what could possibly help in this situation? What could possibly-

_we have time turners too_

Harry had an idea. He wasn't sure it would work, but it was his best shot.

"Time... time... time, time, time," he said as he paced the room repeating the word even in different tones. "Time, time, time, time, tiiime, tiiiiiiiiime, time turners... time turners... time turning device... time crystals that's it!" Hermione lifted her face just in time to see Harry leave the room in a hurry and looked up to see Ron with the same face she often saw after explaining something to him.

They heard Harry running about upstairs and suddenly he was bursting through the door a familiar object on hand.

"Time Lord, same concept as time turners right?" Harry was turning the time turner and walking towards the Doctor. "So I once read that it is possible to magically solidify time, that is what is inside the time turners, the sand that we see..."

"Eh- Harry why are you spinning it?"

"I have a hunch..." Harry said concentrating.

"A hunch?!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione trust me." Just then the time turner stopped turning and Harry widen his eyes, without thinking he slapped it onto the Doctors chest and felt it break. He quickly jumped back and a great flashing light exploded from the time turner.

A great white sound went along the light, it began to recede leaving everybody's heart pounding. Harry shook his head to clear it from the sudden explosion and approached the body that was still on the sofa.

"What happened," Ron whispered, Hermione leaning forward.

"He seems same as befo-"

Just then the Doctor opened his eyes sat up and screamed on top of his lungs.

Startled everybody in the room followed his example and screamed along.

**A/N: Idea of Time turner influenced by Time Interned, by Crave Kashmir. To be explained hopefully in the future if not well you can just go to chapter 31, and read the first few paragraphs. **


End file.
